Journey of the Swords
by walks
Summary: This is a growing and coming of age story of Estel orininally written for the August 2010 Teitho Fan Fiction competition on Journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of the Tolkien estate.

**Journey of the Swords**

**All Things Old Are New Again**

Glorfindel was at the top of the ravine when the weary party reached his vantage point on their final leg of the sad journey to Imladris. It had been so exhausting that, several hours ago, as the sun had risen on a new day, Elrohir had gently mounted the back of the large black stallion so the woman in front did not fall off or drop her charge.

Silently, Glorfindel nodded to the twins to proceed. The Rangers following were offered the house's famous hospitality.

Dirhael, the woman's father and leader of the sad procession spoke, "Lord Glorfindel, we appreciate your offer but, unfortunately, this is not the only widow and child from the attack. I shall return. In the meantime, thank Lord Elrond for his care of my daughter and grandson."

"Be safe, Dirhael, on your mission. Rest easy in the knowledge that the latest in Elros's line is the loving and understanding hands of his brother."

"Ever the Lord has tended his brother's children. We will return, perhaps after planting. We are forever in your debt." With that, the escort of four Rangers bid farewell to the Sons of Elrond, the Lady Gilraen and two year old Aragorn. With grim determination, they turned their horses and faced the journey back to the village.

Elladan Elrondion led the somber group to the courtyard where Lord Elrond and Erestor greeted the party. He continued to take charge of the situation on arrival. "Ada, we have brought Lady Gilraen and little Aragorn here because orcs have attacked and killed Arathorn on our hunting trip. The action was well planned and we honestly feared for Aragorn's safety if they remained in the village."

Elrond stepped forward and reached up to gather the child from his mother's arms so she could dismount with Elrohir's assistance. It was obvious that all were exhausted. As he reached for the child, he spoke over his shoulder to Erestor "Have a suite prepared and see that Lady Gilraen has whatever she may need. Send the midwife in to see to her personal needs as it will provide a familiar face in these stressing times."

"Yes, My Lord." Was all he heard and Erestor, with Gilraen in tow, was gone.

Turning back, to attend to the child, he was met with a face and two piercing eyes that made him start. For an instant, he saw his twin brother, as if he were a child again about to be settled onto the horse in front of him. It was all Elrond could do to keep from gasping, but he tried to cover it by stepping forward and gathering the child into his arms. Fortunately, since the boy had known the twins all his life, Aragorn was much more curious than fussy in the stranger's arms.

Glorfindel had seen the shock in Elrond's eyes but not the reason. His concern for the Lord of Imladris brought him immediately to the other side of the horse.

"Are you alright, My Lord." He asked extremely quietly while gently putting his arm on Elrond's shoulder. "You look like you have seen something frightening and have become quite pale."

Elrond shifted the child from his shoulder so Glorfindel could see the little one. "Well, there's no doubt of the lineage." Glorfindel said again quietly and reverently. "Your brother always did have a bit more of your Atar's eyes than you."

"Perhaps we should head inside." Elrohir commented as he finally was able to dismount. "It looks like the rains are coming in again." With that, everyone still outside headed for the house.

Once inside, the twins took their leave to bathe and change leaving Elrond and Glorfindel with Aragorn who was still staring at them with those silver grey eyes.

Breaking the silence, Elrond finally commented. "Since it was essentially an assassination, we will have to conceal the child's identity for everyone's safety."

"Do you think Gilraen will permit a name change?"

"We don't have much choice. Aragorn is too much of an identifier."

"What are you thinking, my friend?"

"In view of many things, I rather thought Estel would be a good choice."

"And honoring your brother's line."

"Yes, that too, mellon nin." As Elrond headed to a storage closet off his chambers.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Glorfindel followed close on his heels.

Gingerly balancing the toddler on his shoulder, Elrond rummaged through drawers until he found clothes for the little boy. The next stop was the washroom where Glorfindel helped get a pan of warm water and wash cloth. Then, expertly, he laid the child on the bed and took his clothes off. Over to the wash stand where the basin had been placed for Aragorn's first bath at Imladris, then into fluffy towels to be dried.

"The twins really forced me to develop these skills." He said without waiting for Glorfindel to put words to his surprised look.

It was during this bathing and dressing, that Elrond gently began to introduce the child to his new name. It was offered, almost like a nickname, a special name that 'ada has for you'. And so it was, gently, over time, and with the quiet ascent of Lady Gilraen, as little Aragorn adjusted to his new surroundings, and he came to forget the old and answer only to the new name – Estel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honoring Dúnedain Tradition**

As the child's third birthday approached, there became a noticeable change in mood in his mother. So many of the Dúnedain traditions had been swept aside in the trauma and rush for adjustments over the past seasons since their arrival. Yet, for her son and who he was destined to be, there was a very special third birthday gift she was not about to have him miss. This was the year that the father gives the son his first sword. Not a sharpened one nor a heavy one, but a sword none the less. These swords had a habit of eventually being refashioned later, into the long dagger that would sit on the Ranger's hip opposite the sword in later life.

Seeing to this responsibility was frustrating. Elrond was deep in trade negotiations. Erestor was not only assisting but also planning the party. The twins were out on their traditional winter patrols with the Rangers and while they assured her they would be home for the feast, they would not be in much before. It was a man's thing so she did not even consider contacting the female elves.

One day, when there was a break in the weather, she found herself wandering beyond the gardens towards the practice fields with a particularly energetic Estel. As he ran back and forth enjoying the wide open spaces, Gilraen focused on the sword training on the field. Suddenly, it came to her. Glorfindel was the perfect assistant for the task.

After carefully waiting for the class to finish, Gilraen approached the Balrog Slayer.

"My Lord, you have been so kind to us during our stay, I am almost embarrassed to approach you for a favor."

"My Lady, if there is anything I can do for you simply let me know. I know this has been an extremely difficult transition. Please, how may I be of assistance?"

With that, little Estel came running over at full tilt grabbing Glorfindel around the knee with one arm and pulled on the end of his scabbard with the other announcing "Mine, Glorfy, mine!"

"No, Estel, that belongs to Lord Glorfindel. It is too big and too sharp for you to use right now."

"Mine."

At this point, Glordindel picked the boy up and headed for a bench at the side of the field. Removing the sword belt, he laid it at his feet making sure the frog was engaged so there would be no chance of the little one unsheathing the sword.

"Now, while Estel is occupied, perhaps we can continue our discussion, My Lady."

"You are so good at that. He will not hurt himself?"

"Lord Elrond's twin boys were Estel's age once. Now, you had a favor to ask of me?"

"Yes. As you may know, Estel's third birthday is fast approaching. While he is no longer living with the Dúnedain, there is a tradition I would like to continue. Boys of that age receive their first sword from their fathers as a present at that time. We are a people of many widows, My Lord. It is not unusual for children to be without fathers during childhood."

A mist clouded her eyes and Glorfindel took her hands gently and asked "What can I do for you?"

Collecting herself, Gilraen continued "Lord Elrond is very busy right now and I do not know how to arrange a sword for Estel. It is important not only for the tradition but because it will eventually be refashioned into the long dagger he will carry at his side as a Ranger. I do hope you have the time to help."

"I would consider it an honor, My Lady. I will also alert Lord Elrond to the situation so that Estel may receive the gift from both of us. Does the tradition include continuing replacements on birthdays?"

"Yes, but the first is the most important."

"I understand. However, rest assured that we will be with you in this responsibility to the end."

And so it was that on Estel's first birthday at Imladris, along with ever more wooden horses and toy soldiers, he received, from the Balrog Slayer and Gil-Galad's Herald a sword to last a lifetime with the inscription 'From Elrond and Glorfindel'.

As the years progressed and Estel grew, new swords arrived as needed but the first one was tucked away against the day of its remaking into the Ranger's dagger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Becoming a Teenager**

Estel's thirteenth birthday was especially significant. It had been only a few months since Estel had been moved to the ranks of the senior students and he was, again in need of a sword. After breakfast, Elrond called Lady Gilraen and Glorfindel to his study.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Lady Gilraen, I have called you here at the request of Lord Glorfindel. As you are aware, Estel has spent several months in the senior program. He is due for another sword for his birthday as he has more than outgrown his old one. In fact, Glorfindel has informed me that he has spent the last six weeks with ones borrowed from the armory."

"I hope that has not been an inconvenience."

"Quite to the contrary, My Lady." Glorfindel said. "It has exposed him to different swords and encouraged an ability to adapt. This is a very important real world skill. This suddenly observed ability to adapt and overcome has lead to the reason I requested this meeting."

"Oh. Is there a problem with my son's performance?"

"Certainly not, madam. Far from it! At this point, not only has Estel risen to the top of the class by besting each of his classmates, but he has been able to handle many of them two at a time."

"I had been under the impression that the senior group took a number of years to complete. Where do we go from here?"

Elrond spoke up. "From here, if it is agreed by all present, Lady Gilraen, Estel begins Ranger Training."

With an audible gulp she asked "Is his archery up to qualifying? I know he started quite a bit later and I have not heard much about it since the beginning mishaps."

"Well, My Lady, let us put it this way. Estel is no Legolas or even Elladan, as yet. But he has been known to be quite competitive with Elrohir. He has been out of group classes for the better part of a year. I would say he is more than prepared in that regard. Estel is a very serious student, I must say, in all his classes. The concern is burdening him further by moving him to Rangers before he has a chance to emotionally mature further."

"I have some concerns." Spoke Glorfindel suddenly. "Estel is capable. He is, indeed, very serious. But he is about to be thirteen and even the Dúnedain do not send their young men here for such training until they are sixteen at the earliest. One confronts situations in training that require a level of maturity that comes with experience of life rather than just the classroom."

"So, where do we go from here? He seems to have run out of options for the time being." Elrond questioned mournfully. "And he will be frustrated at being held back. He knows he is Adan and that Edain are Rangers and as he stands on the threshold of that training, hands are holding him back. His angry question to us will be 'why?' Do we have an answer he will understand?"

"The simple answer is that I have never admitted anyone, Elven or Adan into the class who was younger than sixteen. He also knows I have never denied a graduate of the senior class entry into Ranger Training. Therefore I propose the following – in seven weeks, when we go out for a mission, he goes with the Rangers. The twins and Legolas will be going along anyway as per prior arrangement. That would permit three Edain in the group including Estel as well as three Elven, with four trainers. In the meantime, I will privately tutor him with the sword, dagger and staff. If it works, we will continue taking him out on occasional missions and patrols until he is ready to fully integrate into the class."

"That satisfies my concerns if we can get Estel to accept it." Lady Gilraen commented skeptically.

"I intend to make it clear that this is how things will progress." Glorfindel stated in a commanding tone.

"Yes, in this matter you probably have greater sway than I." Said Elrond with a hint of resignation knowing how much his youngest son idolized the Balrog Slayer.

With that, Glorfindel left the meeting to find Estel. He found him on the informal running track that circled the house. Jogging in beside him, he turned to Estel and said "Your new sword class begins at first light. If all goes well, you go out on a mission with the Rangers in seven weeks. Keep up the laps, we go on foot this time." With that Glorfindel pealed off and headed for his next class.

The early morning sword class suited many purposes for Glorfindel. The daily meeting with Estel would provide an excellent workout before the day's worth of classes, a perfect way to loosen up before the tedium. Since the second class consisted of beginners, this gave them a chance to observe their teacher and one of his finest pupils in a daily impromptu demonstration. Finally, it put Estel's considerable patience and skill on the field as an assistant when needed to help the younger ones along the way.

As the weeks passed, Glorfindel quietly put the word out that the first light class was a bit of a demonstration for any who might be interested. Estel had been handling two opponents regularly in both the intermediate class and the seniors but he would need to be prepared for an informal attack of three or more in the field if something went wrong on the Ranger trip. The Balrog Slayer was not about to have his pupil unprepared. Thus, it became customary for Glorfindel to arrive for class with an arm full of various swords and other implements of destruction and wait for eager spectators.

One day, Glorfindel chose to arrive early for class. He had been tipped off that Estel had been using time before class to go through elaborate warm ups. What he saw warmed his heart. There was his pupil methodically progressing the length of the field practicing various rolls, signally or chained with his sword drawn. Estel was clad in his usual training clothes, his waist length hair in battle ready Elven braids. With each tuck and roll, he instinctively flicked his head to prevent the hair from being caught behind his back impeding forward movement. In that moment, as the teenager tucked one last time before coming to his feet in front of his teacher, Glorfindel thought he saw Elendil fighting before him and his eyes misted over.

"Have I erred in execution, Sir?" Estel asked jolting the Balrog Slayer back to the present.

"No, not at all, Estel. I just have not seen that grace in those rolls in an Adan in many ages."

"I have been honored to have an excellent teacher."

"It takes more than a teacher. Some talents a person inherits." At which Glorfindel redirected the forward motion of the discussion to avoid dangerous territory, and added "The Dúnedain seem to be blessed in that regard."

"It is the touch of Elven blood is it not, if I remember my history correctly?"

"I believe so. But the task at hand is not history at this hour and we appear to have a growing contingent of volunteer attackers."

And so it was that day, Estel again dealt with a rotating group of three attackers with swords, spears, quarter staves, morning stars, even some long knives and whips. In the end, he was successful, as Glorfindel always orchestrated the fight to push the student's abilities ever forward without discouragement. They had a mere two weeks left before the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Ranger Training Patrol**

It was first light of the appointed day. His bags packed, Estel came running down the stairs to the court yard concerned he would be late. He arrived to find Glorfindel and Legolas talking in one corner obviously keeping an eye on the steps. Two Edian young men, Tibord and Halbarad stood off to one side. Ilos, Cerdius and Terrian gathered around a pile of bags in another corner.

With one backward look to Glorfindel, Legolas bounded back up the stairs shouting "They are in serious trouble if they went back to sleep!"

A few minutes later, he returned preceded by Elladan and Elrohir putting the finishing touches on their braids.

Giving an angry glance over the group, their eyes fell on Estel, all packed and standing by Glorfindel "You were supposed to…" said Elladan

"…knock on our door to let us know when you were on your way." Added Elrohir.

"Little Brother!" Spoken in unison by the twins who then burst into broad smiles.

"I knocked and knocked but did not wish to be late. Then Legolas said he would rouse you. Is that why your hair appears to be wet?"

"Enough, enough. This is a team effort, not Elrondions and Legolas play jokes on the world. Before we get started gentlemen, most of you know each other from previous trips. For those of you who do not, this is Legolas from Mirkwood although he is often a fixture around here. And we have the Elrondion brothers: Elladan and Elrohir who, along with Legolas will be helping manage the training. And lastly, Estel who will be with the students.

Ilos, Cerdius and Terrian were acquainted with Estel from classes and sparring on the training fields. For Tibord and Halbarad, he was a whole new experience. Estel was dressed like an elf but something about him was different. Over the last several weeks, they had seen him occasionally around Imladris running laps, sparring with his brothers, even practicing tucks and rolls, but had never really seen him up close before. It suddenly dawned on them that this young man was Adan like themselves. Deciding they would find out more later, they went through the introductions and were off.

Glorfindel had chosen an area that needed clearing that was only two days hike from the border. As camp was being set up, the trainers stepped aside letting the students take charge. Since the Dúnedain were raised in the area, except for Estel, a hunting party was established consisting of Tibord, Halbarad and Estel with Legolas and Elrohir as hidden follow coverage. This group was charged with procuring food. The Elven contingent were to set up camp and would have the second hunting rotation.

The three Edain took off for a planning meeting but before Tibord and Halbarad could get two words put together, Estel looks up from the ground and said "Seems like we can talk in camp but there are deer tracks heading that way and they look to be very fresh." And off he went.

Both Dúnedain had grown up tracking and the tracks were obvious so their attitude was to simply humor Estel who appeared not much more than a child. Once the tracks turned onto a rock field, they figured all bets were off, but Estel kept going. On and on, over almost half of a mile on the rocks, he finally led them to a clearing where a small herd was grazing.

As the locator of the herd, Estel earned the first shot that he used to bring down a several years old buck. When all three reached the kill and were preparing it for transport, Estel suddenly asked "Are these squarish boot prints from orcs? They were all over the rock area as well."

Tibord squatted down and took a close look. "May be. I think we need to get back to camp quickly. In the meantime, we have to be very careful on that trip and watch for trouble." With that, the three hunters took off at a quick jog with Halbarad, the strongest, carrying the deer and Estel and Tibord front and back keeping watch.

When the group returned to camp, Estel spoke up about the prints "Sir, there are strange prints in the area. They look like square boot prints less than two miles from camp."

"That's true." Halbarad added after giving the deer to the elves to finish dressing out. "I do not know where this little guy learned to track, but he had us beaten by miles. Not sure of the beasts but certainly can find the markings even among rocks."

"From the report from the hunting crew, what do we do?" Glorfindel asked the assembled group.

"We need to be sure we have enough covering the watches tonight." Offered Cerdius.

"I agree." Said Ilos.

"How many per watch?" Asked Terrian.

"Wwwill we be drawing from students only or students and teachers?" Estel asked tentatively.

"Why do you ask?" Questioned Elladan.

"Well, the hunting seemed like one thing, as did setting up the camp. But, if these are orc tracks, then we need everyone helping." Responded Estel.

With that there was a sudden crash of swords coming from the direction where Legolas and the twins were standing.

The orc band of almost twenty was upon the camp.

The fighting was fierce. Estel took out one from behind who was attacking Elrohir before being confronted by one of his own. Ilos tried to help with that one only to be cut down by another coming from the side.

Finally Legolas was able to get some height and distance to start an archery barrage. With arrows from above and the Balrog Slayer from below, the attack was ended.

As Glorfindel looked over the aftermath, all he could do was sigh. Elladan had a bad head gash that Elrohir was patching. People were generally shaken and dealing with minor cuts and bruises.

Instinctively, after the overview, his attention fell to Estel, healer trained, desperately working on Ilos. And Ilos was dead. With a nod to the twins and Legolas, the group broke camp, packed up the meat, and was ready to move out.

Very gently Glorfindel squatted down beside Estel and asked "How is Ilos, tithen pen. He doesn't look very good, does he?"

Estel did not answer. Glorfindel was fairly sure he did not even hear. He probably was not even aware of anyone's presence. No, Glorfindel had seen the look before on Elrond with serious cases in the healing wing. The only difference was that Ilos was definitely beyond help and Estel was exhausting himself for a lost cause.

Realizing the situation, Legolas and Terrian fashioned a litter for Ilos's body and Glorfindel gathered up Estel who was so drained at this point he was limp.

Thus the small procession headed for the boundaries of Imladris.

As they reached the border patrol, Glorfindel commandeered a horse and, with assistance, mounted Estel in front of him and headed for the house.

Elrond was pale as he waited on the steps for Glorfindel's horse to finish descending the valley. All he could see was his friend astride the horse with his son sitting facing him like a small child who was sick and in need of serious comforting.

"Pass him down. I will take him from here." He said as the horse came to a stop.

"He's barely conscious, My Lord. He is wandering at the gates trying to find Ilos, who died in the orc attack. I have been holding him, singing to him and rubbing him down the whole way here, but he still wanders."

"Arrange for a bowl of Athelas water to be brought to his room then meet me there. Your efforts have definitely kept him on this side of the Halls of Mandos, my friend. I do not know how to thank you." With that, Elrond headed for his son's room with the limp body of the young man in his arms. By the time he had placed Estel on the bed gently singing and massaging his body the whole time, Glorfindel was back with the Athelas water.

"Would you mind staying and closing the door, mellon nin?"

With that, Glorfindel shut the door and crossed over to the bed prepared to stay a very long time.

In the courtyard below, the rest of the sad patrol were arriving. Four wardens from the border had taken over as pole bearers for Ilos. At the bottom of the valley, they followed Elladan to Ilos family's home in the village for the grim task of informing the relatives.

Elrohir, Legolas, Cerdius,Terrian, Tibord and Halbarad stood around by the steps not sure where to go from there. It was hard to tell who was most worried or confused.

Eventually Tibord decided to carefully ask "Elrohir, Estel is your brother? He's Adan, isn't he?"

"His father was killed by orcs when he was barely more than an infant. He is related to my ada's brother's people. Thus, he was adopted into the household."

"I hope he makes it. I like him."

"Yes, I do, too." Added Halbarad. "At first I thought, 'oh, no, a little kid.' But when he took charge on the hunt and led us over the rock field, I certainly changed my mind. I caught him training with Glorfindel the other day and he was amazing. How come he isn't in the Ranger class?"

Taking his hand away from one of the trees, Legolas answered "Estel just turned thirteen. It is my understanding from Glorfindel that one must be sixteen for the class. However, Estel cleared the Senior class in a bit over three months thus the private class and the mission assignment."

With a gulp, Cerdius joined the conversation "Seems like Estel moved up to my intermediate class just before I headed to seniors. Was really quick even then. I practice with my older brothers and I know he spars with Elladan and you, Elrohir, but even as a new intermediate, he walked into that class, extremely composed for his age. He calmly set about establishing his position in the upper four of the class, from the first week. Nothing bully like about it, just a real quiet confidence…. I sure hope he makes it."

"He could not be in better hands. Lord Elrond is one of the finest healers in Arda. Glorfindel was working on him from the moment he picked him up. No one knows more about the Halls of Mandos than he does. Estel did not seem seriously injured physically."

Back upstairs. Elrond had finally contacted Estel's fea "_Lasto beth nîn, Estel._ _Tolo dan n'galad"_ and with this call back to the light of day, the young man began to stir.

"Rest quietly, Estel. You will not be left alone."

As Ithil was reaching its high point, Estel began to awaken. Glorfindel was on the bed immediately cradling him in his arms. His one thought was to keep the contact so that Estel knew that he belonged here. That he was loved. That there was a reason for him to stay on this side. It also reassured his fea that his body was whole.

Slowly, the grey eyes met his teacher's blue ones and tentatively, the question came forth "Where am I?"

"You are in your room, tithen pen."

"Where was I?"

"At the Gates."

"Where is Ilos? I kept looking for him and he was no where to be found."

"I know. He is inside the Halls. There was nothing you could do for him."

Suddenly Estel fought hard to sit up by himself. "He killed the orc behind me and when I went after the one attacking him…" He leaned forward onto Glorfindel's shoulder and began to cry fitfully. "I…..was …..right there ….when …. he … fell and …. he ran … too fast …. for me to ….. catch him. I looked …. and looked ….all over, … honest I did … "

"It's a hard place for one as young as you to go rooting around."

"I could not help him with my sword. I could not help him with ada's healing. It was all useless. All that training pointless."

"Just cry and let it out. We can talk about specifics much later."

"I want to give my sword to Ilos's brother."

"Why?"

"It is useless to me. I will never be good enough to properly use it."

"Now is not the time to argue tithen pen. You have been to places few your age have gone willingly, and you did it for a friend. I will not permit you to talk that way about yourself. We can honor the family with the sword, if you wish, but you will have another in your hand for training as soon as your ada releases you."

After a while, Estel fell back to a more peaceful sleep. Just before dawn, Elrond came tiptoeing in to see how his son was doing.

"He's back safe and secure on this side, My Lord. But there is still a great deal of healing to do. The first test will probably when he returns to training in a week or so. Fortunately he is already in private classes. Even if we spend much of our time the first week getting back talking, we will get through this."

Shaking his head wistfully, Elrond said "I know, I know. I hope he deals with is better than I did when Gil-Galad fell."

"Since that event still marks you, I will work extra hard to see that Estel weathers this better. He is still so young."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sword Of A Different Kind**

It was standard practice for Glorfindel to be at Elrond's side when the twins reported in after Winter Patrols. Today was no exception.

As was customary, Estel bathed and changed during this report then patiently awaited his turn outside the study. It gave Elrond a chance to view the situations from both the Elven and Adan viewpoints. This also gave him a chance to assess the rapid maturity of his youngest son far better than when he had permitted all three to be together. In those cases, he noted, Estel had usually spoken little, deferring to his older Elfin brothers, a situation that would not serve him as he sped towards his future.

Elladan spoke with Elrohir standing at his side. "We engaged orcs very successfully in the two areas that were planned. We suffered only minor injuries and none of the enemy escaped. Then we headed down to the area just west of the Angle because we had gotten troubling reports there. That was where we were attacked by the trolls and Tibord was killed immediately. Estel handled the burial with Halbarad's assistance, away from the stone remnants of the battle. At this point, the area from our borders to the Angle is fairly clear."

"How did Estel fare, Elladan?" Elrond asked.

"Ada, as you know, Estel continues to become a force to be reckoned with on patrol. He grows in prowess daily. He is much stronger at coverage than Halbarad at this point although he doesn't have nearly the time in the field. There is no doubt he will make a fine Ranger when the Dúnedain choose to recognize him."

"Thank you both. You may now freshen up and get some well deserved rest." Glorfindel commented dismissing two of the Elrondions.

As they left closing the door behind them, Glorfindel looked over to see Elrond stricken and conflicted. "It is time, is it not, My Lord?" he said looking his friend in the eye. "Do you wish me to remain or wait outside."

"Probably outside, but very near, my old friend. You have often been a good backup and I have no idea how Estel will react to the news."

"Then, I will let him in and remain close at hand. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be having waited and dreaded it for the last eighteen years….. Send him in."

With that, Glorfindel left the study holding the door open for Estel to enter then quietly closing it remaining just outside.

Elrond's youngest son stepped into the room and stood before his ada's desk.

"Estel, your report."

"On the way south, we met up with Dirhael's Dúnedain's troop of Rangers including Tibord and Halbarad who trained with me here under Glorfindel. There were fourteen in the patrol total. Ultimately we engaged two bands of forty orcs each. While the fighting was fierce, we were able to clear them out with no serious casualties. However, in an area northwest of the Angle, we were attacked by a band of eight trolls. The first one attacked was Tibord. The lead troll broke his neck. We buried him in the vicinity but away from the troll stones. Fortunately we were near enough to the Angle to get the six with broken bones to safety. Once they were settled, we swept the area back to the borders of Imladris to confirm it was free of orcs and trolls."

"Hannan le, ion nin. As usual, I appreciate the thoroughness of your report. Please sit down. You have grown into a fine young man. Not only do you make your mother and I proud, but you are a credit to your father, Arathorn the Second's memory, Aragorn." With this, Elrond waited for what was said to sink in.

"Arathorn the Second…..Aragorn….. Ada, who are these people?" Estel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Your father, Arathorn the Second was Chieftain of the Dúnedain. He and your mother, Lady Gilraen, in the short time they were married had one child, a boy they named Aragorn. That child was two years old when he and his mother were given sanctuary here at Imladris eighteen years ago, after Arathorn was murdered by orcs during the beginnings of the growth of the shadow."

"You are telling me I am that person, Aragorn son of Arathorn?"

"Yes, ion nin. Your birth name is Aragorn. Who are the Dúnedain?"

"They are the descendents of the kings of old, of the line of Elendil. They are Isildur's people, and the leaders are his heirs. They are heirs to the thrones of Gondor and Arnor."

"Think about what you just said."

After a very long five minutes, Aragorn spoke, "You are telling me that I am not really Estel Elrondion but Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Not quite. You are both Estel Elrondion and Aragorn, son of Arathorn! My brother, Elros, as you know from your studies, was the first king of Númenor. You and I are related. When you first came, and I first saw you there at the house in front of your mother, you looked for all the world like my brother! Glorfindel saw it as well. Much later, he also saw you as a young Elendil. We had to protect you. The only way we could do that was to hide you and your mother here and change your name. Aragorn is too tied to the lineage. We agreed that to protect the future, you had to not only be hidden but given a chance at a happy childhood with the proper education as befits your future responsibilities. Do you understand?"

Another long pause. "Atarinya, slowly, I am beginning to see parts more clearly. Very slowly."

"Ion nin, it will take time. I have three identifying relics I have kept for you, the Ring of Barahir, the Shards of Narsil and the Septer of Annúminas. I will give you the Ring now as well as the Shards of Narsil. The Septer of Annúminas I will grant to you later."

"The shards of Narsil!"

"Yes, ion nin, you might say, a very special sword to mark this very special coming of age."

"Hannan le, Lord Elrond. I think I will need some time to think all this over and especially to speak with my mother, Lady Gilraen."

"Take all the time you need. No matter what you choose, you will always have a home here."

"Hannan le, My Lord."

As Aragorn left the study wearing the Ring of Barahir and carrying the Shards of Narsil, he was greeted with a warrior's salute by Glorfindel. While no words were spoken, it was more than obvious that not only was the Scion of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin enormously proud of his pupil, but also, that he would stand by him in time of need for the rest of their lives.


End file.
